This application proposes to continue the Emotion Research Training program at the University of Oregon. This program provides integrative research training in the diverse approaches and methodologies utilized in research on emotions. The underlying philosophy of the training program is that an understanding of emotion, in both its biological and social contexts, is essential for understanding both normal and pathological functioning. Because emotion is not one of the traditional subdivisions of behavioral science, there is a need for systematic training in both the substance and method of emotion research. The training program is organized around two major themes: "emotion and information processing" and "emotion and social interaction." For trainees, the key features of the research program are: (1) a 2-year association with one laboratory for in-depth training; (2) short rotations through two other laboratories for ensuring breadth of training; (3) formal courses in Emotion Theory & Research, Psychophysiology, Psychophysiology of the Brain, and Psychopathology; (4) various workshops; and (5) a biweekly research meeting that has been ongoing since 1985. Support is sought for 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral positions. Predoctoral trainees are to be selected (typically at the beginning of their second year) from graduate students in all programs in the Department of Psychology. Interest in emotion research is a factor in the department-wide graduate admissions process. Postdoctoral trainees will be selected after national advertising of the positions Ten professors in the University of Oregon Psychology Department have a primary interest in some aspect of emotion research. The training facilities are essentially composed of these professors laboratories. These laboratories have facilities for independent student research as well as research associated with faculty projects. We are requesting funds to expand the training capacities of these laboratories. The department maintains a clinic which serves a variety of clients, a large subject pool of college-age students, an infant/parent subject pool electronic and computer support personnel, a microcomputer laboratory for student use, and a video-editing facility with state-of-the-art equipment. Nationally renowned campus research institutes in Cognitive & Decision Sciences and Neuroscience provide auxiliary contributions to the training program.